This invention relates generally to laminate wood structures and more particularly to laminate wood structures which provide a working surface composed substantially of edge-grain.
Wood, by its very nature, swells and shrinks with changes in its moisture content. This can give rise to a variety of problems such as open seams, warping, shrinkage or cupping when solid wood planks are used as flooring, paneling, trim and the like.
Because the movement during swelling or shrinkage of wood is most noticeable across the wood grain, quarter-sawn or edge-grain wood exhibits less tendency to swell and shrink than does plain-sawn or flat-grain wood. Edge-grain wood also exhibits superior wear characteristics and hence is desirable for use in applications where dimensional stability and wear resistance are of importance. However, quarter-sawing is not a practical way to saw lumber or slice veneers and hence, plain-sawn lumber is more commonly available.